Who is Afraid of the Dark?
by xxvisuallkeii
Summary: Niklaus is feared and hated. Supernatural and Humans alike run hearing his name. But she never did. She always hated the thought of duty and chose her own path. She'll crumble cities to protect him, whilst he moves mountains to protect her. And as a team, they may just be unstoppable. Starts season 2 and goes up from there. KlausxOC, ElenaxStefanXDamon, CarolinexTyler
1. Chapter 1

_No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible.  
-George Chakiris_

_Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge.  
-Plato_

* * *

_Dark Magic._

She rolled her eyes at the old script wondering if there was even such a thing. Witches never were very good at deciding what was right and what was wrong. In fact out of every species she had come to know over the years, witches were the most ironic of all.

Witches believed in honoring nature and achieving balance in the world. Odd really, since magic in itself is something completely unnatural…but try telling them that. So being just as unnatural as everyone else was there still room to label only some magic as Dark Magic?

She could practically hear her mothers' shrill voice screaming at her, calling her a demon as she pushed her into the lake. No one would have missed her, for she was a secret, in fact the best kept secret in the village. Born out of wedlock to a whore mother who couldn't even provide the basics of love to a child who was only of eight years. If she had been able to, she would've called her mother a demon, however with her small lungs full of water, she was unable to do so.

"Oh how times have changed," She smirked grabbing the book from the shelf and heading towards the librarian who hadn't stopped eyeing her since she came in.

He seemed nervous as she flashed him a perfect white smile, and pushed his black thick framed glasses up his face. "U-Um…"

"I'd like to check this out if that's okay…" She spoke with an accent that was unfamiliar to the Librarian as she lifted the name tag around his neck. "Allan."

He swallowed still intimidated by the beauty in front of him. Gaining only a small amount of composure he spoke, "Sorry but you can't take that home. It is a reference book for here in the library that is over-"

"A thousand years old…"

"Y-Yes," He stammered surprised she knew that. "Besides the language was lost so there's no one around to translate it for you…"

"That's alright," She lied, "I was simply fascinated by the pictures. Are you sure there's no way for me to take this even for just a few days?"

She flipped her raven hair behind her and batted her lashes for show. No matter the species men were still men. For the third time since she had approached him Allan swallowed and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I guess, but only for two days, if my boss finds out he'll kill me," He stated pulling out a brown clipboard. "I'll need you to sign for it and leave an address and phone number."

She nodded filling out the information and grabbing the book. "Thanks again Allan, you've been a big help."

He waved at her in a dazed state as she exited grabbing the clipboard from on top of the desk. His smile disappeared quickly however when he saw the information on the clipboard.

Name: Sorry it's a secret

Address: From the north

Phone Number: 867-5309

The girl however was ecstatic having looked for this book for over four hundred years. It took countless people to help her locate it in a small library near Salem Massachusetts. Lucky for that, because if she hadn't of been able to find it, someone definitely would have heard about it.

She started her car, a simple Toyota four runner, nothing too fancy, unlike her Husbands tastes. He wanted the biggest and best of everything and heads would roll if that didn't happen.

Checking her mirror and starting the car she headed down the road. Wanting out of the state, and to be in a warm bed.

The drive was a fair distance to Jackson Mississippi, and she didn't want to be away from home any longer than she had too.

Driving as long as she could she found herself in Virginia. She had always loved this state, and had visited it many times over the years.

_Welcome to Mystic Falls._

She was exhausted as she stepped into the bar. It seemed to be busy for a weekday and most of the clientele appeared underage, but who was she to judge. Grabbing a seat at the bar she pulled her phone from her pocket staring at the blank screen. Her eyes scrunched up as she shook her head. He should've called by now.

"Hey there."

Her head instantly snapped up to see the bartender staring at her with that disgusting 'I want you' look in his eyes. "What can I get ya good looking?" Rolling her eyes she stated,

"Bourbon on the rocks…and better make it a double."

As he left to get the drink she stiffened up as she felt someone slide into the seat next to her. The bartender came back to place the drink in front of her, and her neighbor laughed.

"A lady who likes Bourbon… now that's my kind of gal."

She rolled her eyes turning to look at who was making conversation and was met with blue eyes similar to her own staring at her with a cocky grin that normally would've made her snap. However this guy could be useful.

"My name is Damon, and I don't think I've seen you around here before," He smirked as she shook her head.

"Ya I'm just passing through, holding up here for the night and heading out in the morning," She stated as she did her best not to breathe through her nose. He smelt so good and she was needing a fix.

"Passing through hey," He asked, then ordered another round seeing as she had just finished her double within seconds. "So where are you from, your accent doesn't sound familiar?"

She knew that he was prying but she just shrugged and stated "All over."

He continued to make conversation with her, too which she would only give short and precise answers that would not lead him to know who she was. After the fifth round of drinks that were no longer doing anything to help with the urges she asked if he wanted to go back to her hotel room.

Damon nodded wanting to know more about this woman in front of him. She seemed so human, but he knew better than to trust anyone that was new to the city. He watched as she glanced at her phone again like she was waiting for an important call. "Someone forget to call you back?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "But I'm sure its nothing."

'_Or at least it better be nothing, he's five hours late..."_

"You ready to get out of here…"

"Sure."

She watched as he placed a one hundred dollar bill on the counter and she walked with him to the door bumping in to someone along the way.

How she didn't lose her cool was beyond her. That brown hair hid nothing about the girls face. A face she had seen before many times. Perhaps it was the distinct human aura surrounding her that stopped her from grabbing the brunette by the throat and draining her of life. She quickly composed herself realizing that Damon knew these people, and that this girl was not the person she was so mad at.

"Damon," The man holding the girls waist stated as he looked over at her. "I shouldn't be surprised to find you here."

"Just finishing off the day with a bang, isn't that right sweetheart," He smirked grabbing onto her as she resisted the urge to kill him right then and there. "Elena shouldn't you be at home with Jeremy, keeping him in line?"

"I'm sure he's fine," the brunette, Elena, stated turning to the only unaddressed person standing there. "Sorry this is rude, I'm Elena."

"Kaley," She stated sticking out her hand attempting to remember the fake name she had given Damon earlier. "Nice to meet you."

Before the conversation could continue Damon called it off practically pushing _Kaley_ out the door.

"Sorry about that, siblings you know?"

She nodded, although she did not have any sibling off her own, she had plenty of brothers-in-law and one sister-in-law that she had seen fight over the pettiest of things, funny how these two brothers were fighting over the same girl though.

Spotting an alley Damon took a chance and pushed his new friend gently against the brick wall of the building. "I just don't think I can wait for the hotel room…"

She nodded, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible. She could feel his lips on her neck, and his hands on her body and sighed knowing how pissed off her husband would be if he was here. But a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

He quickly looked her in the eyes his pupils dilating, "Don't scream okay?"

She nodded slowly pretending that the compulsion had worked as he quickly lowered his fangs to her neck. Within seconds he stumbled back stuttering.

"W-What…"

"Oh thank god," She muttered placing her fingers on the wound in her neck. "You're the messiest eater ever."

Damon continued to spit up the blood realizing that it wasn't vervain making him act like this. "What are you?"

"Just a girl with a darkside," She stated as she grabbed his hand and Damon instantly began feeling weak. "Funny though, I seem to be feeling better since I met you."

Watching until he closed his eyes she quickly let his hand drop, feeling more refreshed than she had for days. Chances are she caught him after he had fed. With new found strength she headed towards her hotel room she had an important call to make.

After a quick shower she fell onto the bed before pulling out her cellphone. After hitting her speed dial one, she waited.

"Hello Love."

Hearing his voice made her want both destroy the room and melt at the same time.

"Don't _hello love_ me!" she growled hearing his chuckles. "I'm serious! You were supposed to call me hours ago!"

"I do apologize sweetheart but there was a mix up and I also got an interesting call from Heath."

"Your informant?" She asked.

"That's the one. Turns out he has heard that there may be a doppelganger right here in the United States."

She could hear his smile through the phone and she began laughing. "What's so funny darling?"

"Nik how much do you love me? Because it better be more than Heath…"

"That's not even a competition Cassia. What? Have you heard the same during your trip?"

"Actually I can do one better. I stopped into this stupid little town in Virginia called Mystic Falls so I could rest up. Turns out there are vampires all over the place, which is great because I was starting to feel pretty low. So I'm leaving the bar to have a snack and who runs into me? Well at first I thought Katerina, but this girl was so human that it was impossible, then it clicked. Its her doppelganger!"

"I was certain the Petrova line ended with Katerina…"

"She must've had a child at some point, but don't you see what this means! You'll finally be free love! No more curse!"

He was happy to hear that she was so excited. Hearing her confirm something that he thought would never happen had brought the largest smile to his face. "There is still many things to prepare, including finding that moonstone."

"We will find it Klaus," Cassia stated into the phone. "Ill be home late tomorrow and then we can begin the preparations."

"Of course love I can't wait. It feels like its been years," He stated seductively as the goose bumps covered her arms.

"Its only been four days you insatiable vampire. Oh I also have more good news to share… I found the grimoire."

"That's wonderful!"

He knew that she had been searching for years for that book and was happy she had finally found it. Now matter how large his collection of grimoires grew none ever made her happy.

A slight yawn escaped her lips and Niklaus smiled softly. "I'd better let you get some rest love. Call me when you wake up."

"Goodnight Niklaus, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Welcome to the prolouge**. **R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I picture Cassia my own way but if you want something more of reference I would say she looks like Michelle Trachtenburg with black hair.**

"You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't."  
-Caleb Carr

"Nothing inspires forgiveness, quite like revenge."  
-Scott Adams

* * *

Cassia woke up late that morning, the events of last night plastering a wide smile onto her face. She had been home for a few weeks now and Niklaus had made sure to show her just how much she was missed. Pulling the sheet around her she exited the bedroom and walked through the door to the attached drawing room. Finding her love once again painting.

She loved his artwork. She loved the depth his paintings held, however few would understand them. She knew everything about his past, likely one of the few living beings in the world that did. They trusted each other, and while that may have taken years to accomplish, she couldn't think of anyone better to trust.

"Are you just going to stand over there love? Or are you going to join me?" He asked his voice soft as the paintbrush glided over the canvas.

She was happy to see that he was so relaxed. The last few weeks had been anything but as they scoured the east coast looking for the moonstone. She never thought it would be this hard to find something that every supernatural creature knew about, turns out it was.

"Are Maddox and Greta having any luck?" Cassia asked kissing below his ear hoping the distraction would keep his anger in check. "If they are still stuck for ideas you know I could-"

He spun around so quickly that she fell into his lap, his lips covering hers in an instant. She quickly melted into the kiss, and when they broke apart, she found herself longing for more.

"I'd prefer to use you as a last resort sweetheart. At least until we figure out who as the stone."

She nodded knowing that he did not doubt her abilities. She knew how much he loved her and putting her out in the open was a risk, and one he was not willing to take.

They both heard the front door open, signaling that the witches had returned. So with one last kiss, she left to dress.

Her wardrobe had grown over the years as she attempted to find something to wear. Settling for black pants with a grey sweater, she pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. Not needing any make up, she took one last look at her appearance, before deciding she was ready to show her face to the public.

"Good morning Maddox," She called seeing the warlock bent over another grimoire in the library. "Did that last lead turn up anything?"

The young man shook his head as he continued to flip pages through the old leather bound book. "Nothing yet, but we did find out that the stone was in the hands of the Lockwood's at one time. But a location spell shows that it's being protected by something."

"Ah so our enemies also know witches," She muttered, "Perfect."

Rolling her eyes and pulling up a chair to sit next to him, she quickly realized how they were still short one pair of magical hands. "Where is Greta?"

"She went to meet someone," Maddox answered looking into Cassia's eyes. "This person was asking specifically for Klaus and even mentioned the curse."

Her eyes widened with excitement hoping that this lead was not a dead end like the others. Niklaus was starting to get impatient and irritable, even towards her.

"Well then let's hope it's someone credible, for all our sakes."

She reached for the old Grimoire as Maddox watched how careful she was with the book. He realized the age made it delicate, but it looked to be in great shape. "So what exactly are you looking for in there? I don't think I'd be able to read it."

She laughed –which sounded a lot like bells tinkling-. "Well lucky for me I've had many years to study and learn this language that was around before even my time. Over the years the book has been bound with leather to help preserve it, but what most people do not realize is that this book is spelled to be protected so that nothing can destroy it."

"I've never heard of a book being indestructible before," He replied.

"Well, when you first realized that something was different about yourself what did you do?" She asked knowing the answer.

"I looked it up, searched symptoms-"

"Exactly. You found that you were not the only one. So you found a tutor, someone to teach you the ropes right? Well what if you were quite literally the only one of your kind, then what would you hope?"

"I guess I'd hope that somewhere over time there was someone else like me."

"Precisely."

Maddox was surprised at to see her so excited. He had been with Klaus and Cassia for sometime now and had never seen them truly happy unless it was with each other, but Cassia looked so blissful that he believed this grimoire to be special.

He would never ask her what she was, and quite frankly he knew that most people that asked ended up dead. He had seen her use magic many times, and had also seen her so weak she could barely get out from bed. She was not a regular witch that was clear, but she definitely held some of the same qualities and skills.

Cassia knew that time was slow to pass as she and Klaus waited for the young witch to return with what they both hoped would be great news. After reading into the grimoire, she still could not find what she was looking for, so she headed towards the sitting room where Niklaus was busy pacing back and forth.

"That's no way to begin the day," Cassia laughed. "At least pretend like your whole future is not riding on this."

He rolled his eyes at her but did not cease his movements. "You do realize that once the curse is broken, that we will no longer have to run."

She nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

"Of course, but until we know for sure, we should try not and obsess over these things- oh that's right, I forgot who I was talking too."

Klaus laughed at the sarcasm in her tone. Her small little body came up only to his shoulders, and the way she crossed her arms made her look childish, but he knew just how deadly she truly was.

Luckily for the both of them the front door opened quickly and they heard more than one voice, meaning something was promising. Footsteps quickly made their way to us and soon we were met with the smiling face of Greta, obviously pleased with what she had found. She was flanked by another woman, and if Cassia had to guess she would say the lady was mid forties.

Her arms began to tingle and she stared; this lady was also a vampire.

"Hello there," Klaus drawled out looking the lady up and down. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting…"

The lady appeared nervous and why wouldn't she? She had just entered the house of the most feared vampire in the world. She had brown hair and a regular face, in fact nothing about her stood out to the couple at all.

"I have news about the doppelganger," She stated as though the information was common knowledge with little to no importance.

"Your name would be?" Cassia asked slowly taking a step towards the member of the undead, just for precaution sake, Niklaus sent her a quick look of knowing.

"I'm Isobel, and the doppelganger is my daughter, Elena."

Cassia's eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible. If what this lady said was true she was selling out her own daughter to Klaus, and if she had taken the time to seek him out herself, that obviously meant she knew the general idea of the curse itself.

"Ah well then that is interesting, but not news I care about. You see…I already know the location of the doppelganger," Klaus stated sharply as the woman winced. "So unless you have something more to offer, explain why we should let you live…"

"They said that you were powerful and intimidating and they were right," She spoke lowly. "What if I said that I knew the location of the moonstone?"

Klaus smiled with his white teeth practically lighting up the room.

"And what if I knew the location of Katherine?"

And Cassia knew they had a winner.

"Well then Isobel, I suggest you tell us everything," Klaus stated as he dashed forward to look the woman in the eyes. "What do you know about the doppelganger?"

The vampires eyes were snapped from the glazed look with a sense of surprise. Isobel shook her head trying to understand what had just happened. "Did you just compel me?"

"Answer his question..." Cassia stated giving each word its own sentence.

"Elena is protected by two vampires, Damon and Stefan Salvatore who are over one hundred years old. She currently lives with her aunt Jenna and her brother Jeremy in a house in Mystic Falls at 2104 maple street."

"Sounds like a loving family," Klaus said. "Now what is Katerina's role in this?"

"She originally wanted to make a deal with you. Trade the moonstone for her freedom, but she has been working with the Salvatore brother's for ways to get rid of you."

Cassia tensed up but took a deep breath. These vampires were only over one hundred years old, and having met Damon she was not worried about them overpowering her or Klaus.

"And what of the moonstone? Do you know where it is located?"

Isobel shook her head. "I don't, but I know that Katherine can get it."

"What about the plan? You say that the brothers are coming up with ways to get rid of Klaus, do you have specific details?" Cassia demanded attempting to keep her anger in check.

"I know they have a witch, she's young and inexperienced so I don't believe her to be much of a threat. They also have a vampire hunter for lack of a better term. The hunter happens to be my husband. He's human and is still wondering why I would choose this life over human life. He's also close with the Salvatore brothers so any plan against you would likely include him. He teaches at Elena's school so they believe she always has protection."

"Perfect," Klaus stated looking into the woman's eyes. "Now it's our turn…"

KCKCKC

Cassia attempted to pack her belongings as quickly as she could, hearing that Niklaus was on the phone checking on his family, something he had been doing more often, especially since they had almost overstayed their welcome in Mississippi.

When she heard Klaus hang up the phone she quickly turned to him, but he had his hand outstretched as if to say 'no' to what she was going to ask.

"You have no idea what I want to ask," She retorted watching the vampire roll his eyes.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with capturing a certain vampire, to which my answer is still no."

"You are not the boss of me Niklaus," She spat, her anger having the chance to build throughout the day. He speeded towards her quickly placing his hands on her upper arms and forced her to look at him.

"When I'm waiting for my new body, I'll be vulnerable and if something happens to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Fine I won't go."

"I'm glad you understand darling," He laughed kissing her forehead as she still fumed. "Now my transfer coffin is here, so let us do this quickly so that Maddox can acquire my new body."

They walked towards the front of the house into the gathering area where Maddox and Greta were busy waiting, each given their tasks from Klaus the moment Isobel had called to say the plan was in motion.

"Are you ready love?" Cassia asked as Klaus opened the door to the coffin.

"Of course," He stated glancing quickly at the two witches.

"I'll see you soon," She laughed quickly kissing his lips. Placing her hand on his forehead she quickly began muttering words in a language not known to anyone but witches. Instantly the body of Klaus began to turn grey, as though he had been staked. Once the color was gone from the vampire's skin she turned to the witches.

"He will be like this until Maddox puts him back," She stated. "Greta, you will stay with Klaus and make sure nothing happens to him, or the pain you will suffer will be far worse than you can imagine."

"But Klaus said-"

The witch quickly stopped noticing how Cassia's eyes narrowed.

"Maddox the plan will stay the same. You get the history teacher slash vampire hunter and bring him back to the apartment. When you get the call from Isobel give her the directions she needs."

"What about Katerina?"

The smile that covered Cassia's face was enough to invoke sheer fear in the two witches. "You leave her to me."

KCKCKC

Katherine quickly looked at her surroundings making sure that she wasn't followed. Isobel had said that Klaus was willing to offer her a trade; her freedom for the moonstone. She hid her excitement and didn't want to let emotion cloud her judgment. She had been too careful over the last five hundred years to just throw that out the window.

Her heels clicked as she quickly walked up the steps through the door. She couldn't sense anyone in the house, so she reached for her cell phone and called the last number from her recent call lists. She didn't wait long before the call was answered.

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asked as Katherine paced impatiently.

"I'm at your house but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of twenty minutes to find out where you are staying."

"We'll be gone long before that," Isobel stated as Katherine sighed with relief.

"Good how far are you?" She asked quickly getting uncomfortable in this house.

"I'm sorry Katherine. I had to do what I was told. They wanted the moonstone and they wanted you."

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise; she made to run forward but was quickly met with an invisible wall.

"You're lucky he won't let me kill you," Cassia muttered stepping from the shadows as Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised Klaus still keeps you around as his lap dog," She sneered as Cassia smirked.

"You don't get under my skin _Katerina_."

The venom in her words did not go unnoticed by the vampire and she quickly felt herself growing weak.

"W-what?"

"See you when you wake up," Cassia growled out as the vampire's eyes closed.

KCKCKC

She felt drunk as she began to regain consciousness. She was exhausted and it felt like she would never feel normal again. She found herself in the apartment of the history teacher. Two vases on the counter, one empty and one filled with what looked like blood. She could see a warlock muttering words over Alaric who is sitting in the chair; Cassia was nowhere in site. She reached for Elena's necklace and quickly realized the vervain filled item was gone.

Taking a chance she stood up noticing that Alaric's eyes were fluttering. "Alaric?"

Not waiting for a response she dashed to the door quickly realizing that she was trapped. Turning around she watched as Alaric slowly advanced towards her.

"Zdravei, Katerina," He stated watching with amusement as fear clouded the eyes of the vampire that had escaped his clutches one too many times. "We have missed you."

"Klaus."

* * *

**Please R&R.**

**Next Update : Wednesday November 20, 2013**


End file.
